Sólo amigos
by HFallenAngelH
Summary: Inu y Kagome...grandes amigos o algo más? un confundido Inuyasha rompe el corazón de Kagome... podrá ella superarlo?..o dejará q el veneno de la venganza inunde su alma?....
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! este es el primer fic que publico... espero q les guste... dejen reviews... criticas o lo q quieran... si les gusta me animaré a terminarlo... _

_Este es sólo un capítulo introductorio... como un super resumen de la historia... denme su sincera opinión_

_Atte._

_Fallen Angel_

* * *

**Capítulo Introductorio**

_**You and me**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**Everyday together always**_

SIEMPRE… esa palabra resuena sin eco en mi cabeza. Siempre y nunca son relativos y no deben ser usados en las promesas.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado"- le prometí.

"Nunca me perderás"- dijo sonrojado, mientras tiernamente me cobijaba en sus protectores brazos.

Le creí… y mi corazón sonrió.

_**I really feel **_

_**that i'm losing my best friend**_

_**I can't believe **_

_**this could be the end**_

EL FIN… ¿realmente fue el final de todo? O fue el inicio de algo diferente… eso aún no lo sé.

Era MI mejor amigo, el que estaba ahí, a mi lado para lo que yo necesitara (aunque usualmente era yo la que terminaba ayudándole).

**(flash back)**

"MI ángel… tú eres mi ángel guardián"- dijo lentamente aquella vez, acostado en mi regazo, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Sólo lo mire con ternura –MI Inuyasha…-susurré.

Él sonrió pícaramente murmurando – tuyo y de nadie más-.

-Jajaja ay, niño! Qué haré contigo?- exclamé fuerte y en tono despreocupado para tratar de disimular el rubor de mis mejillas…

**(fin del flash back)**

Pero nada es eterno… mucho menos lo bueno de la vida

Hermoso y efímero, cruel combinación que deja profundas huellas en el alma… un rastro firme mientras existe, pero sólo jirones cuando se desvanece

Aquella tarde… tan luminosa y a la vez la más oscura de todas… El principio del fin…

¡Nunca debí insistir!... dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esta vez la bendita curiosidad se llevó más víctimas, entre ellas nuestra amistad y, arrastrando tras ella, lo que sentía por él (es decir, una parte de mi corazón).

O tal vez… ¡ no debió decírmelo! Él siempre tan rebelde ¿De cuándo acá me obedece sin chistar?

Pero no importa de quien fuera la culpa… lo dijo… y yo lo escuché perfectamente, aunque no podía creerlo… o era tal vez que NO QUERÍA creerlo?... porque eras TÚ… mi mejor amigo… tú no podías estar haciéndome eso … o si?

Es cierto… al principio no le creí… pero logró sembrar en mi DUDA… la cual crecería alimentada con sus propias palabras e intrigas…

Y dolió… cuando la duda se convirtió en certeza algo en mi interior se quebró y algo más se perdió…

Creo que después de todo… sí fue el final.

_**It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**_

REAL…Quise convencerme de que todo esto era una pesadilla… uno de esos sueños terribles que te dejan un vacío momentáneo y te arrastran a la oscuridad más profunda mientras duran… y quise despertar…

Pero el despertar nunca llegó para mí, y aún lo sigo esperando… aunque pienso que ya no llegará… esta es la realidad

Ahora estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… cerca de mis ojos… pero muy lejos de mi gélido corazón… me pregunto ¿yo seguiré ocupando un lugar dentro del suyo? No lo sé… fue él el que decidió alejarnos…

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Excusas y explicaciones… sí, hubieron muchas luego de aquella tarde… pero todos intentos fallidos por encontrar algo que se desvaneció… los sentimientos son fuertes… pero el corazón es frágil y delicado… y sobretodo testarudo si se encuentra a la sombra de un gran orgullo.

Él hablaba… y yo sólo intentaba escuchar. Hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, cada palabra que salía de sus labios y cada mirada que se negaba a darme me hería más… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que ya había acabado con mi corazón? Pienso que quería asegurarse de arrasar con todo mi ser también…

_**Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Yo lo agobié con interrogantes…debió callar, pero no lo hizo… y se encargó de responder una a una con una frialdad e indiferencia sorprendentes… con cada respuesta iluminaba la razón de mi ciego corazón que se negaba a entender.

"Ódiame… me lo merezco"- fue lo último que me dijo, mientras me miraba sin mirar.

"No… pue… do" – repliqué en un susurro, no sé si lo oyó… pero esa voz suplicante no salió de mi garganta, sino de adentro… de ese destrozado remedo de corazón que llevaba a cuestas…

_**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
**_

Tantos recuerdos que aún rondan por mi cabeza… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ESE día? 3 meses… a veces pareciera que fuera menos… cierro mis ojos y en el sonido del silencio puedo oír nuestras risas de tiempos más felices… Tiempos lejanos, tiempos idos que no volverán… pero que realmente existieron.

A veces pienso que ese fue el sueño y que ahora estoy sumergida en la realidad, una realidad en la que el "tú y yo" no existe… sonrisas forzadas… buenos modales fingidos… miradas distantes que matan…

Intento pensar en otras cosas… pero los recuerdos de nosotros juntos embargan mi mente… ¿es que acaso no es posible separar mi vida de la tuya¿Es que acaso algo en mí se niega a encontrar un camino que me aleje de ti?

_**Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**_

Yo moría un poco cada vez… cuando pasabas a mi lado y no me sonreías como antes… cuando te sentabas a mi lado y no jugabas con mis mechones de cabello… cuando en las tardes frías no te ofrecías a acompañarme a casa… y moría… no por tu culpa, sino por la mía… por alimentar esperanzas de que todo volvería a ser como antes…

**(flash back)**

-¡Ahí está!- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba sigilosamente desde atrás… y ¡zas! Di un pequeño salto y cubrí sus ojos con mis manos… permanecí en silencio.

-¡Hey! – fue lo único que atinó a exclamar, para luego agregar con un tono orgulloso y juguetón- veamos… ¿quién podría ser la única persona capaz de hacerle algo así al Gran Inuyasha?-

No dije nada… quería escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre.

-Kagome, suéltame... o me las vas a pagar caro…-amenazó.

- Está bien, está bien tampoco era para que te molestaras- le respondí mientras lo soltaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿estás molesto?

-¡Feh!- y cruzó los brazos… estuvo así unos segundos para luego regalarme una pequeñísima sonrisa.

**(fin del flash back)**

¿Lágrimas¿qué son?... dicen que para expresar dolor y desahogarte… yo digo que no… cuando expresas lo que tienes dentro te sientes liberado… tantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y no vi ni una pizca de libertad. Lágrimas que destilaban emociones, rabia, impotencia, enojo, soledad, melancolía, frustración… aquellas gotitas de agua salina lo dijeron todo sin voz.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

Y muchas más charlas le siguieron a las anteriores… hablábamos a menudo… dizque para arreglar las cosas… pero al finalizar cada conversación estábamos peor de cómo empezamos… mis amigas tenían razón… eso era masoquismo.

Masoquismo, porque sabíamos que nos hacíamos daño, pero, tercos, seguíamos diciéndonos palabras, cual flechas envenenadas que disparábamos a discreción. Masoquismo sazonado con una pizca de costumbre, pues estábamos demasiado habituados a pasar tiempo juntos, al igual que los demás acostumbrados a vernos juntos, paseando, conversando, almorzando…

**(flash back)**

Estábamos viendo una película de terror, yo, muy asustada, sentada al lado de él… y él con una sonrisita de triunfo disimulada en sus labios, le encantaba poder hacerse el valiente frente a mí.

-¡Ay! No, no puedo ver eso- dije mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos… realmente no había sido buena idea ver esa película… y apreté fuertemente, lo que, según yo, era el respaldar del sillón.

De pronto sentí que lo que estaba sujetando comenzó a moverse… no era el sillón! Sino el brazo de Inuyasha… deslizó lentamente su mano, con movimientos sutiles, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos…

No volví a asustarme con la película… no sé si fue porque él estaba ahí conmigo… o porque había quedado demasiado confundida con lo que hizo que ni atención le presté al film

**(fin del flash back)**

_**Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Intentó disculparse, me mandó una carta para lograrlo… pero su esfuerzo fue en vano… así como no podía odiarlo por lo que hizo, tampoco podía perdonarlo.

En la carta me confesó sus más profundos sentimientos, me pidió comprensión y paciencia… realmente estaba muy confundido… Pero parte de mí se rehusaba a creerle… mi corazón había resultado muy dañado por su causa… ¿y si me estaba mintiendo de nuevo?... le abrí mi alma una vez… pero si quería que eso volviera a pasar tendría que esforzarse más, una simple disculpa no bastaría…

Esta vez mi orgullo era el que dominaba mis sentimientos… el resentimiento se anidó en mi alma… quería hacerlo pagar…

_**It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are... **_

_**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

Dejando de lado las falsedades y quitándonos las máscaras, hablamos claro…yo sentía algo por él, algo más profundo que una simple amistad… estaba dispuesta a decírselo, ya estaba cansada de todo esto, pero…

**(flash back)**

-Necesito que me digas que sientes por mí- lo encaré decidida, para bien o para mal la incertidumbre me carcomía por dentro.

- yo…- guardó silencio.

- Dímelo, creo q yo hay nada que me pueda lastimar más- yo misma me sorprendía de lo frío y duro de mi trato.

-estoy demasiado confundido… dímelo tú primero- replicó

**(fin del flash back)**

Era como un niño pequeño… no cabía duda, le estaba exigiendo que se porte con una madurez que no era propia de él, le estaba pidiendo que fuera algo que no era… ahora lo veo todo claro, pero en ese entonces… no lo comprendí… y cometí otro error: dejarlo todo en sus manos…

Ya se imaginan que salió de todo esto… ahora sólo resuena en mi cabeza SÓLO AMIGOS… Aparentemente todo bien no? pero algo se perdió…

**El Fin ?**

La canción es Don't speak del grupo No Doubt... aquí les dejo la traducción

Tú y yo  
solíamos estar juntos  
Todos los días, siempre juntos  
Realmente siento  
Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
No puedo creer  
Éste podría ser el final  
Parece como si me estuvieras dejando

Y si esto es real  
Pues yo no deseo saberlo

No hables  
Sólo yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Así que, por favor deja las explicaciones

No digas más porque me lastimas  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas más porque me duele

Nuestras memorias  
Bien, pueden ser invitadas  
Pero algunas están en conjunto  
Espantoso poderoso  
Como morimos, tú y yo  
Con mi cabeza en mis manos  
Me siento y lloro

No hables  
Sólo yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Así que, por favor deja las explicaciones

No digas más porque me lastimas  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas más porque me dueleEs todo… la conclusión  
Conseguí detener el fingir qué somos…  
Tú y yo, puedo vernos muriendo… ¿somos nosotros?

No hables  
Sólo yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Así que, por favor deja las explicaciones

No digas más porque me lastimas  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me digas más porque me duele

¡ No digas más porque me lastimas!

Sé lo que estás diciendo  
Así que, por favor deja las explicaciones

No hables,  
no hables,  
no hables,  
oh! yo sé lo que estás pensando  
Y no necesito tus razones  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres bueno,  
Sé que eres realmente bueno  
Oh, la del la del la del la del la del La del la del la del la del la del la del la  
No, no, silencio uh-huh, darlin silencio  
Silencio, silencio darwin silencio, silencio  
No me digas más porque me duele  
Hush, silencio darlin silencio, darlin silencio  
Hush, silencio no me digas más porque me duele


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera Parte: Antes del "SUCESO"**

**Capítulo Primero**

_Dejándome llevar por los recuerdos arrastro mi corazón hacia lo más profundo del oscuro abismo del dolor…_

_Removiendo escombros con cuidado, espero no encontrar más que fantasmas de emociones…_

Nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo, que ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que nos vimos… no, miento… no QUIERO recordarlo, pero me basta con cerrar mis ojos para que vívidas imágenes pasen ante ellos… recuerdos aglomerándose por salir…

Le vi, me vio… no tuvo nada de espectacular, no hubieron fuegos artificiales ni pequeños choques eléctricos, ni siquiera diminutas mariposas en mi interior… era sólo alguien más para mí (o al menos eso hice creer a los demás y también intenté creérmelo yo misma).

_Cada vez que intento pensar en ti, el malestar persiste, la incomodidad crece… pero me niego a alejarme del límite, de aquel filo peligroso entre el sufrimiento y el olvido._

Poco a poco fuimos entrando en confianza, las mismas circunstancias y la cercanía nos condujeron a eso… ¿coincidencia? No… pues él y yo estábamos seguros de que: TODO SUCEDE POR UNA RAZÓN.

Éramos amigos, o al menos eso pensaba yo… aunque la convivencia frecuente solía traernos pequeños problemas…

**Flash back**

- Te quiero mucho!- le confesé sonriente, aunque me sentí más como una niña traviesa que sólo jugaba.

Se detuvo de pronto visiblemente afectado… no dijo nada… ni siquiera me miró… su flequillo ocultaba la ambarina mirada hechicera.

-Ay! Inuyasha, tampoco era para tanto… yo sólo- intenté justificarme, algo dentro de mí me decía que había cometido un grave error… pero no pude terminar de hablar…

-No vuelvas a decir eso, no te atrevas a repetirlo- contestó en un susurro un tanto ofuscado, interrumpiéndome.

-Pero… yo sólo dije..

-He dicho que no lo vuelvas a repetir!- exclamó, mientras me clavaba sus feroces ojos- ¿qué hubiera pasado si alguien te escuchaba? – agregó dándome la espalda.

La situación se volvió tensa… y confusa…

-KAGOMEEEEEEE!- gritó un alegre Shippo mientras saltaba y se acurrucaba en mis brazos- ¿qué hacías con esta bestia¿te hizo algo?- dijo al observar mi pálido rostro.

-No Shipo, no pasó nada- declaré con una sonrisa tratando de disimular mi turbación –vamos con los demás…

Comencé a caminar, pero el pequeño saltó de mis brazos y se dirigió muy decidido hacia Inuyasha

-Oye tú… no te atrevas a hacerle algo a Kagome… sino…

-Sino que, enano?- respondió Inuyasha fastidiado, mientras lo sujetaba de la cola y lo levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- preguntó Miroku con un aire de autoridad, apareciendo de la nada.

- Suelta al pobre Shippo- dijo Sango, con un tono aburrido- ¿acaso no te cansas de molestarlo todo el día, Inuyasha?

-Sí, perro pulgoso no tienes por qué desquitar tu frustración conmigo- reclamó Shippo ahogando un llanto- yo no tengo la culpa de tu incapacidad a responder la confesión de Kagome.

CONFESIÓN DE KAGOME… tres palabras que tardaron menos de tres segundos en ser entendidas por todos. Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, profiriendo un juramento, totalmente sorprendida. Miroku me lanzó una miradita cómplice, acompañada de una sonrisa un tanto pervertida. Shippo estaba limpiándose el polvo y revisando su cuerpito para ver que tan magullado había salido, luego de que Inuyasha lo soltara. El orgulloso hanyou sólo tensó sus músculos y dejó salir de sus labios el conocido Feh!...

Y yo? Pues yo recién caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… ¡me había confesado a Inuyasha!... le había dicho lo que sentía, pero… ¿lo había hecho realmente conciente de ello? La respuesta era NO, claro que no… sólo fue un impulso… lo dije en broma… sí, eso era… UN JUEGO

-Así es… le dije que lo quería, pero él no me ha respondido nada!- exclamé con una voz muy afectada y con ademanes sobreactuados… para que todos se dieran cuenta que había sido sólo un "inocente" malentendido… hice un puchero… y luego sonreí.

_¿Mi plan habría funcionado?_

Por un momento todo fue silencio, cuando ya estaba por declararme derrotada… vino Miroku al rescate

- Muy mal amigo, no sabes que es un pecado no responder a las declaraciones de amor de las bellas señoritas?- dijo Miroku muy sonriente. Y agregó conteniendo una sonora carcajada- anda Inuyasha… no seas tímido, dile lo que sientes.

- Sí Inuyasha, di algo, no pienso permitir que le rompas el corazón a mi amiga- amenazó juguetona Sango, cogiendo su hiraikotsu.

Respiré aliviada, si habían creído que todo era una broma e incluso estaban cooperando en ella.

El hanyou no supo que responder… miró a todos confundido y fastidiado… me lanzó una mirada furtiva, pero muy elocuente que me hizo sonrojar… él sabía que no había sido un juego… o tal vez no?...

Me colgué de su brazo y dije que no importaba si no quería responder, que igual y todo lo quería… entonces sus dorados orbes brillaron por un momento y susurró: "Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, lo prometo".

Por poco y me derrito, me sentí totalmente vulnerable. Nadie más que yo escuchó eso, todos seguían riendo…

-Ya Inuyasha, no te lo tomes tan enserio… tampoco dijo que te amaba- replicó Miroku aún entre risas.

-Eso es cierto… un te quiero no es para tanto… te quiero porque eres mi amigo – traté de sonar despreocupada, pero sabía que me estaba engañando… ese TE QUIERO había liberado sentimientos prisioneros en mi alma…

El fugaz brillo de sus ojos desapareció, se soltó de mi agarre y se marchó rápidamente, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que me estremeció… vi TRISTEZA y DOLOR…

**Fin del flash back**

Y las confusiones empezaron… ahora me doy cuenta que yo tuve gran parte de la culpa…

Pero él también no era del todo inocente… pues dejó que la confusión se adueñara de su ser, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Y con ella vinieron otros perversos sentimientos: envidia e inseguridad.

Envidia… Dios, hasta ahora no entiendo qué es lo que envidiaba de Miroku… ¿era acaso su capacidad para lastimar, sembrar dolor y generar conflictos?... ¿o su facilidad para jugar con sentimientos ajenos?... o tal vez era esa apariencia tranquila de sabelotodo que irradiaba enorme confianza…

Sí, sé que no debo juzgarlo… pero luego de lo que le hizo a Sango, no puedo seguir cómo si nada…

**Flash back**

Escucho unos sollozos detrás de los arbustos, me acerco cautelosa…

-Sango!... pero qu…- no logro terminar la frase, pues mi amiga se abalanza a mis brazos en busca de cobijo para mitigar su dolor.

-Me lo merezco… por ser tan tonta y confiada- susurra entre lágrimas- yo… yo… confié en él.

Sólo atiné a acariciar su cabello suavemente para tranquilizarla, me dolía en el alma ver a mi amiga, casi mi hermana, así… pero ella decidiría si me contaba su historia…y me abría su mente…

_Dos corazones rotos enfrentados_

_uno dolido por la indiferencia_

_y el otro atormentado por la culpa_

_¿por qué hiciste eso?_

_¿por qué hice eso?_

_¿No ves que me hace daño?_

_Sé que te hace daño... pero_

_(Recuerdo)_

_Penumbrosa tarde de mayo_

_el viento aúlla, hojas secas arremolinándose_

_miles de pensamientos flotando_

_y a la vez, tranquilidad y sociego_

_Dos amigos¿dos amantes?_

_caricias traviesas traslucen inocente amor_

_sentimientos puros desatan pasiones_

_ángeles juguetones liberaron sus cadenas_

_"Mi corazón late más fuerte"_

_"el mío lo acompasa."_

_"Me siento bien teniéndote cerca"_

_"No dejaré que te vayas"_

_"Siento algo cálido en mi interior"_

_"Necesito tenerte más cerca.. y si?.."_

_"No te acerques más, por favor"_

_"Lo siento, lo siento.. pero no puedo evitarlo"_

_Dejándose llevar_

_encontrando el camino a sus labios_

_Dulce y tímido_

_embriagante y sincero_

_suave y locuaz_

_único e inolvidable_

_"los minutos se hacen horas_

_el tiempo no tiene sentido si no estoy contigo"_

_Abren sus ojos_

_la realidad golpea sus sentidos_

_El tiempo se acaba..._

_"Camino junto a ti en silencio_

_¿Acaso no piensas decirme nada?_

_Los demás no importan_

_necesito palabras que me reconforten"_

_"¿Qué debo decirte?"_

_tu mirada me interroga_

_tus labios me reclaman_

_mi corazón suplica_

_mi mente aguarda..._

_"¿Por qué me besaste?"_

_Lo dije.. pero tu callas_

_"Dime, todo estará bien"_

_tu silencio me aterra_

_"NO SÉ"_

_realmente no sé_

_te quiero mucho, pero..._

_"eres SÓLO mi amiga"_

_Sus miradas se cruzaron_

_una traspasó a la otra_

_¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_¿por qué lo hice?_

_¿No ves que me lastima?_

_Sé que hace daño ... pero_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

_Como cae la noche, así cae la tristeza sobre ella_

**_ocaso del corazón_**

_cual ave sin nido, así vaga desvalida_

**_ingravidez del alma_**

_Mis pasos me alejan de ti_

_mi mente rehúye a tu recuerdo_

_mi corazón reclama a la prudencia_

_pero..._

_mis pensamientos grabaron tu imagen con fuego_

_mi corazón se niega a olvidarte_

_mi alma se escapa y va tras de ti_

_por eso_

_ato mis alas para no volar a tu encuentro_

_encierro mis sentimientos para no extrañarte_

_castigo mis pasiones para no añorar tus besos.._

-¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de todo?- me preguntó al terminar su relato. Pude observar un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Pero no me arriesgué a adivinar sus pensamientos… sólo negué con temor…

-Aún…y pese a todo… lo sigo queriendo… sigo amando a Miroku- agregó con una media sonrisa, para luego quedar sumida en el silencio, con la mirada perdida…

**Fin del flash back**

Hasta ese momento me parecía absurdo… ¿es que acaso el amor era tan poderoso que ni siquiera permitía condenar el mal y perjuicio cometidos?

_Logré mi "libertad" aniquilando sentimientos, enterrando emociones vivas 100m bajo tierra… quise ocultarme con ellas._

_Continuará..._

_Holas gente! muchas gracias por leer mi fic! y gracias por los reviews :)me animan a seguir! _

_Agradecimiento especial a: _serena tsukino chiba , vidas (tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia .. Gracias ;) , Xhela

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, espero q me disculpen... pero la universidad me consume mucho tiempo... pero prometo que publicaré más seguido... espero poder terminar la historia antes de que acaben las vacaciones... (claro, sólo si uds. quieren...)_

_Ah! x siaca el relato de Sango... es un poema escrito por su humilde servidora... se titula NO SÉ... lo escribí para otra ocasión... pero también se aplica a esto verdad?_

_Espero recibir más reviews, ya saben toda crítica es bienvenida ;)... _

_Cuídense!_

_Fallen Angel_


	3. Chapter 3

_Logré mi "libertad" aniquilando sentimientos, enterrando emociones vivas 100m bajo tierra… quise ocultarme con ellas._

**Capítulo Segundo**

_CONFUSIÓN… esa es la palabra clave en todo este asunto. No sabía cuánto daño podía hacer un corazón confundido al obnubilar la razón. Tratando de engañar a los demás, falsificando sentimientos para crear la máscara perfecta que ocultara todo el caos reinante en el interior._

Recuerdo que los días pasaban con una lentitud realmente exasperante. Las cosas entre Sango y Miroku iban de mal en peor, no se hablaban, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. El que quedó en medio de todo el problema fue Inuyasha, quien soportó con admirable paciencia (hasta ahora me sorprendo y me pregunto de dónde la sacó) la desagradable situación. Yo "huía a mi época" –según palabras suyas- cada vez que podía. No los estaba dejando de lado…no… pero mi familia me necesitaba –la rebeldía de un adolescente Sota, la pérdida del trabajo de mi madre, la enfermedad de mi abuelo- tenía que estar con ellos.

**Flash Back**

Una semana después volví con mis amigos, y los noté más extraños que de costumbre (si es que eso era posible). Miroku, otrora galante y conversador, apenas si me miró, para luego continuar sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia la nada. Unos pasos más allá se encontraba Shippo, quien corrió hacia mí con una inusual mirada de alivio y añoranza; dejó que lo cargara, se abrazó a mi cuello y susurró: "esto está horrible!", para luego romper en llanto. _¿qué ha sucedido?_

-Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer- exclama una enérgica voz a mis espaldas.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Inuyasha- le respondo. Su voz me es inconfundible- ¿y Sango?

-Feh! Yo qué sé… - le lanzo una mirada reprobadora por su desinterés, por lo que agrega inmediatamente- hace unos días dijo que iría a buscar a Kaede, necesitaba "una charla de sólo mujeres".

Eso no hubiera tenido nada de malo, si no fuera por…

-Se fue porque no estuviste aquí para ella. Te necesitaba, Kagome- susurró el hanyou, antes de irse saltando de rama en rama.

-Pero yo…- no supe que contestar, me quedé helada. Le había fallado a mi mejor amiga.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sango no volvía, así que todos decidimos (bueno, Inuyasha y yo decidimos, porque era imposible arrancarle una sola palabra a Miroku… era escalofriante verlo sumido en el silencio) ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Al ver a mi amiga me sorprendí y me sentí avergonzada. Ella estaba radiante y salió muy tranquila a recibirnos. Me saludó afectuosamente e incluso preguntó por mi familia. ¿lo había superado tan rápido? _"Se fue porque no estuviste aquí para ella. Te necesitaba…"_

Sí, Sango estaba aparentemente bien, pero cerró su corazón totalmente, incluso para mí. Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero no lo conseguía. Me lo merecía, por dejarla sola. "Dale tiempo, el tiempo lo cura todo", me dijo Kaede. En ese entonces no estaba muy convencida, pero le creí… necesitaba hacerlo.

Pero si yo tenía problemas con Sango… Inuyasha los tenía aún más graves con Miroku. Aquel lo consideraba su amigo, fue el primer ser humano "común y corriente" (no me cuenten a mi, yo soy una sacerdotisa) que lo aceptaba tal y como era. Sin embargo no logró nada, sólo un gran desengaño.

**Flash Back**

Buscaba hierbas medicinales en el bosque, acompañada de Kirara…

-Puedes decírmelo, Miroku… hasta yo sé que a veces es bueno desahogarse.

-¿Decirte que?...

-Creo que merezco algo de confianza no?- se escuchó a un hanyou tratando de ayudar- no soy como esa chiquilla chismosa.

-No… pero… ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?

-…-la mirada de Inuyasha se cubrió de sorpresa, para dar paso a un disfraz de arrogancia- tampoco te voy a rogar… Feh!

**Fin de Flash Back**

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, yo sabía que eso le había afectado mucho a Inuyasha, más de lo que aparentaba, e hizo acrecentar su inseguridad… su "héroe" se había caído de su pedestal de honor. Amistad, un sentimiento tan sublime siendo pisoteado por un alma inexperta.

**Continuará...**


End file.
